


Together

by aJemOfTime



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Possible Phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aJemOfTime/pseuds/aJemOfTime
Summary: Dan has some trouble painting his nails.





	Together

Dan sighed. A black nail polish jar was in front of him. A brush was in his trembling hand.   
The man was very carefully painting his nails, starting all over again if he did something wrong. It was a long process that required a lot of his concentration. This was not a one person job.  
Finally, after what seemed like years, Dan finished decorating one of his hands. He admired his beautiful work.

Phil was pottering around the kitchen, cooking a wonderful dinner for Dan. He wanted to surprise his roommate with something special, as Dan always helped him out if he needed it.

Dan was bored. He needed to wait for his fingernails to dry before he started on his other hand. But it was taking so long! Why couldn't his hand just dry?  
Lost in his thoughts, Dan placed his elbow on the table to rest his head on it, when he knocked over the vial of nail polish.  
"Shoot," he whispered to himself quietly, noting the enormous mess that he had created. The black substance had spread across the whole table, and it was an absolute disaster. There was only one thing Dan could do.  
"PHIL?" he yelled with all his might.  
"Yeah?" the man in question called back.  
"Can you come here please? I may have spilt my nail polish."  
Dan heard Phil's adorable laugh ring through the apartment.  
"Typical Dan to spill his nail polish. Of course I'll come."  
A few moments later, Phil was standing in front of a distraught Dan.  
"It's alright, Dan. Don't be sad over a small bit of nail polish."  
Dan smiled slightly at that. He watched as Phil carefully wiped away the spilled liquid with a cloth.  
"Thanks," muttered Dan softly.  
Phil laughed again - his way of saying that everything was fine.  
"Here, Dan. Give me your hand. I'll paint these nails of yours."  
Dan gave his slender fingers to Phil, who gently painted his nails. The brush accidentally tickled Dan's skin, and he giggled, beaming all the while.  
When Phil was finished painting Dan's hand, Dan gave him an enormous smile.  
"Thank you, Phil."  
Phil smiled back.  
"It's completely fine, Dan."  
Internally, Dan was having a war. He wanted to hug Phil so much, but he didn't want to ruin his nails. Dan finally decided to give Phil the hug, and threw his arms around Phil's waist, holding him close.  
Phil was shocked for a second, but then sunk into the embrace, inhaling Dan's recognisable scent.  
After about ten seconds, Dan finally pulled away.  
Phil looked at Dan's fingers, and saw that the nail polish was all ruined.  
"Aw Dan, look at your nails."  
"I'm sorry - I just had to hug you," Dan replied apologetically.  
"That's okay, here, I'll do them again."

Around ten minutes later, Phil completed Dan's nails for the second time, and this time Dan waited until they were dry before giving Phil another big hug. When they parted, they were both averting their eyes.  
"Hey, Dan," Phil said.  
"Yeah?" Dan asked cautiously.  
"Let's watch some Yuri on Ice."

So for the rest of the night, Dan and Phil watched anime whilst holding hands tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back after a very long hiatus! I’ll try and finish Inside the Internet sometime in the future so don’t fully give up on it yet! I accidentally deleted my plan for it so I sort of have to redo the whole plot but I’ll update it hopefully early next year and then do a posting schedule again!


End file.
